


Son and Fatherly bonding time

by DabbyCorn



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: FACE Family, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbyCorn/pseuds/DabbyCorn
Summary: United Kingdom shows (his son) America the big city of London(Originally from Fanfiction.Net)
Relationships: United Kingdom & United States (Anthropomorphic)





	Son and Fatherly bonding time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cramped words, a lot neater in Fanfiction.Net

No ones POV

Today was the day America is going to meet Britain, his Dad. His Dad was very overprotective of him, every single bad thing happens in America, he would call and call and call until he picks up.

Now you see, Britain and America have different times, if it's night in America, it would be day for Britain. So, America would hear annoying sounds of his Phone at night, he just shuts it down or most of the time, pick it up, but he'll stay up for hours, him asking questions and ranting about some stuff.

He sighed, yes, it hurts when there's a bombing or a terrorist attack but not that much. Usually a stomach ache or a really bad hours worth of headaches or random bleeding around his body, like, a bombing in New York might make his chest spilt open or at the top of his head, now that's an image he doesn't want to think about at the moment or any moment for that matter.

Walking into the airport, feeling nervous. He wonders if Britain is gonna be mad at him about something, Britain has minor anger issues, not too bad but enough to lose control.

He waits for the plane to be ready, sits down on a chair and slowly getting a headache from the busy loud talking people everywhere.

(Time skip because I never been in an airport before)

He gets on the Plane and finds his seat, and goes on his phone, not caring about the "Safety warnings" or something like that.

After awhile, he began to feel sleepy and decides to fall asleep, his eyes are getting heavier and heavier...

And falls asleep...zzzzzzz

He wakes up and decides to ask someone how many hours left.

He got up, goes to the waitress and asked how many hours left

"Oh, it's about 6 hours left" she said politely

"That's great. Could I order some food?" America asked

"Yeah, here's the menu" She said while handling over the menu to America

"Thanks a bunch" America said

"No problem" She said cheerfully

America went back to his seat and began to look in the menu.

'Hmm, Cheeseburger sounds delicious right now but so does the Mac and Cheese' America thought deliciously.

After a (not surprisingly) long mental argument, America decides that he'll order both with of course some coffee.

The waitress came back and asks him what he would get. America tells her and an hour later gets his Cheeseburger and Mac and Cheese.

After he ate (which took an hour) he got bored and decides to text Britain

~~~~Texting~~~~

USA: hey dad Im almost there

UK: Smashing! Can't wait to see you, it's been awhile hasn't it America? Xoxo.

USA: Ig but heyyyy is mom there?

UK: Sorry but France had a lot of work to do.

USA: damn i wanted 2 get her phone number

UK: America! Please use proper grammar and start capitalise your letters, not these "2" as a replacement for "to" or a "u" as a replacement for "you"! If your gonna use my language, do it right or make your own!

USA: Fineeeee Dad.

UK: Thank you America.

~~~End~~~~

They talked for quite a bit of time, like 30 minutes before Britain's Phone died.

Apparently, Britain and France got into an argument which Britain, decided to delete her phone number off of his Phone out of anger. America gave Britain a mental facepalm, Britain's anger always got the best of him.

America sighed in boredom, perhaps order snacks like chips or candy bars? Nah, he's full. Those burgers filled him right up.

He decided to play on his Phone for the time being.

(3 hours later)

It's time to get off the Plane! Finally! In London! Planes are the most boring place in the world.

He got up and walked out of the plane. Pretty nervous to talk to Britain, but the way he talked to him on Phone was the opposite of anger so, he knows he shouldn't be nervous but still is anyways! Ugh, feelings are annoying...Sometimes...

He walked out of the Airport and got a Taxi, the drive their wasn't that far, probably like, 15 minutes or something.

After that, he pays the Taxi driver and gets out of the car, hears the Taxi driving away.

He walked up to the house and expects the worst, for no reason.

He knocked on the door and immediately opened.

"America! I am so excited to see you!" Britain said excitingly.

"It's good to see you too" America said nervously, maybe this isn't bad as he originally thought.

"I made some Scones and Crumpets for you America" Britain said cheerfully.

"Thanks Dad" America said casually, not as excited as Britain right now because his nervousness ruined it for him, at least he isn't expecting anything bad anymore and actually in a good mood.

"Such good manners, I raised you good America" Britain said cheerfully and America is wondering how his morning been that has got him in such a good mood.

"Really, it's nothing Dad" America said as he walked in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Oh but it is something! You're the best nation in the world, I wonder when you'll get the "great" title, maybe it's "America the Beautiful" Since "great" is kinda overrated, don't you think America?" Britain said proudly as well as happily. Seriously, did he have Coffee instead of Tea this morning or something?!

America blushed at the compliment "Thanks Dad, being the country with the best military as well as the best economy is hard work, I'll visit again when I have the chance. Since I'm going to be staying here for 2 days, I would stay longer but work! Ya'know?" America said proudly and flexed a lil' because he can, he'll say anything he wants, he's the land of the free! And freedom of speech is something he wants to stay perfectly legal.

"Yes, America I know. I used to be an Empire, I used to be the best nation but things change" Britain said casually and maybe a bit proudly. We're great and proud nations after all.

"I knowwww, you tell me these weird empire stories allll the time" America said.

"They're Interesting, aren't they?" Britain asked with a smirk.

"Some of them, but most are preeettty boring. Sorry Dad" America said honestly and also with a smirk.

"Enough talking, I finished heating up the supper" Britain said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh? that's why you were taking so long to bring out the food?" America asked, honestly not hungry at all but it's too late to say no now...

"Yes" Britain said simply while walking out the kitchen with food and handed 1 plate over to America.

"Thanks a bunch" said America.

"My pleasure" said Britain sitting down next to America.

America grapped the remote and turned on the TV to the American news channel.

"Okay, we're gonna watch your news?" Britain asked.

"Yup" said America.

After the adverts are over, it's finally showing the news.

"Breaking news: There has been a drastic increase in illegal drugs in the past years in America" News Reporter said dramatically.

"Oh dear! I hope you'll be okay America" Britain said with concern.

"It'll be fine Dad, my cops will do something abo-" about it.. but interrupted by the TV.

"The cops have betrayed us as they use their guns to kill people" News Reporter said dramatically.

The two nations gasped.

"Well...my President will do something about it" said America with unsure in his voice.

"This is what I'm talking about America! Make your guns illegal!" Britain said loudly with concern and a bit of anger.

"No, I will not! My people have the right to own whatever they want! Don't tell me how to run my country!" America said with anger.

"Fine! But don't complain to ME when you get an increase in terrorists attacks!" Britain said with pure anger now.

Arguments are common, America had to deal with years of parents arguing and arguing, almost daily. He knew that Canada where their favourite, since they give Canada more attention than America, New Zealand and Australia. It was pretty obvious and made America sad in his colonyhood but he wasn't the only one sad about it, New Zealand and Australia were too. That made them all feel better that they weren't all alone.

After America and Britain stopped arguing, which took most of the day. America decided to go to his room, aka the guest room.

The room was pretty small, houses in Britain are small because of how little land they got, which explains why they have "land" at the end of almost all of their names (Cough cough Wales cough)

America hopped on his bed, lay down and...

Couldn't sleep...

'Of course' America thought with irritation.

'I slept in the Plane' America thought bitterly.

This was gonna be a long night...

—Night later—

America was on his Phone all night watching YouTube and now he feels sleepy, at 8am.

'The mistake of staying up all night' America thought sleepily and let out a yawn.

'I'm sure...Dad..won't mind if I-' his thought was cut short as he fell asleep.

—-

Britain woke up from his bed and looked at the time.

'Hmm, it's 9am' Britain thought sleepliy, still tired from waking up.

'I better make breakfast for me and America' Britain thought as he got up and started walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

'Blimey! I forgot to ask what America would like for breakfast' Britain thought with slight annoyance.

'Oh well, I supposed he'll like some beans on toast. As an apology for arguing with him, I need to let go and accept that he's an independent nation now since I'm the one who bloody made him leave with those taxes' Britain scolded himself while getting the ingredients.

—

"America! Wake up!" Britain said loudly, trying to wake America up.

"Huh...? Wha? No!? Let meah zleep!" America said with sleepy anger.

"I made you breakfast! It's 10:30am!" Britain said loudly.

"Ffffiiiiiinnnneee" America said sleepliy.

"Good, I'll leave it by the bedside table" Britain said as he done what he said.

"Thannnks" America said sleepliy still and planned on going back to sleep but didn't because the breakfast smelled so damn good!

"You're welcome and don't let it go cold" Britain said as he walked out the room shutting the door behind him.

America sat up on the bed and took the plate of beans on toast.

'Not my choice of breakfast but it'll be fine' America thought while taking a mouthful of beans.

—

Britain took his crumpets and sat down on his sofa in the living room while reading his newspaper.

'Hmm, heatwave on Saturday? Finally some bloody warmth in my constant rainy weather' Britain thought happily. 'Maybe me and America would go out tomorrow since it's gonna be warm' Britain thought cheerfully and thinking of all of the places they could go.

'Hmm, maybe we could go take a walk around the shops and after we could go on the London Eye, he hasn't been on it for ages!' Britain thought happily and giggled out loud at the memory.

—-

America finished eating and is not tired anymore, feeling bored. He got up and went down stairs and saw Britain on the newspaper.

"Hello America" Britain said calmly, making eye contact at America.

"Oh hi Dad" America replied, not really paying attention to Britain.

"Alrighty then America, tomorrow where going shopping around London" Britain said confidently.

That got America's attention "Whyyyyy?" America replied.

"Because it's gonna be warm tomorrow and I think you'll be bored here in this house with nothing to do, it'll be fun America." Britain said cheerfully. "And besides, you haven't looked around in London for ages, things have changed quite a lot since the last time you visited" Britain said while smiling at America.

"You have a point but it's not like I'm staying for a week, only until Sunday I'll be leaving" America reminded him.

"I know America, no need to remind me" Britain said while looking up at America. "Forgot to tell you but after shopping around London, we're going on the London Eye together, long wait but it'll be worth it" Britain said cheerfully.

"Sounds so booorrring! I'm not staying on some wheel for 30 minutes again" America irritatingly complained.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun" Britain convinced.

'I guess I'll go on the London Eye Since I always hate it at first but always enjoyed it at the end' America thought, trying to convince himself to go with Britain to the London Eye.

"Fine..." America said quickly in a whiny voice.

"Splendid!" Britain said cheerfully with an honest smile at America

America honestly smiled back at Britain. It's pretty unusual for him to be so cheerful and easily excited but after almost a century not seeing your son might make anyone excited or nervous. Britain is usually grumpy, grumpy but caring. It's weird and America doesn't want to think about this anymore otherwise he might get an headache and that's the least thing he wants at the moment. He wasn't even thinking about it for that long ether, might get a Doctor to check that out when he gets home.

—-The next day—

8:34am

Britain opened the door slowly and went in America's room slowly, closed the door slowly anddd

"America! Time to get up!" Britain demanded while standing in front of America's bed. His top hat fell off of his head.

America jumped up, Britain came out of nowhere and it scared the living hell out of America. "What the hell?! Dad why?!" America said with slight anger.

"America I'm sorry but I thought that was the best way to get you up without being a pain" Britain said honestly and somehow calmly. He picked his top hat up again and put it on his head, turning it a little to get it more comfortable.

I mean, I guess it worked because America wasn't the slightest bit sleepy "Wha-" America said cuts off out of confusion.

"So I was right, I should do this for now on then" Britain said, clearly amused.

America would be so angry at Britain, if it wasn't the fact that he loved the old man (As a parent)

"Now then, get ready and I'll get ready" Britain said as he handed out the clothes to Ameri- where did he get the clothes from?!

America full of confusion, he will never get Britain. The man has definitely changed. America didn't really care at the moment.

—-

After they got ready, America and Britain started to go towards Britain's car.

"I'm driving" said Britain simply

"Alright, whatever." America said as he opened the car door went in, he's at the front seat next to Britain.

Britain also went in the car, used the keys and now on the road.

Some idiot side across Britain dangerously. Britain was angrily pressing the car horn while mouthing 'Fuck you, nonse'

Despite almost getting seriously injured, America was just amused at the whole mouthing argument.

'You cheeky bloke' said the stranger, you would think being called "cheeky" by a stranger would be weird or creepy but nope, Britain took offence like it was a common insult he got from day to day. America doesn't understand the Brits at all but, still amused.

After that was all over, they arrived. Took probably about 25 minutes, didn't know where Britain would be taking him but honestly was expecting it to be good because Britain lived in London ever since it became his capital city. Well, all nations did lived in the capital cities how that he thought a about it, why didn't he notice it before? Oh well, he knew that now and that's all that matters, no one talks about it anyways.

"Where are we?" Asked America curious to know what this tall big building is about.

Britain smirked "You'll see" Britain said.

America's mind popped an idea to where they were.

"Did you take me to a trip club?!" America loudly whispered.

"What?! Of course not you dimwit!" Britain said with surprise "That's illegal in my country?! Why would I break my own law?! Now stop being daft and go in, you'll like it" Britain promised

"Dude, calm down. I was joking. Jeez" America said defensively.

They went into the building

And it was like paradise for America.

Toys everywhere! Very busy too.

"W-where are we?" America said, amazed.

"We're at Hamleys" Britain said while smiling and looking at America, giggled out loud at America's childish behaviour showing. America will always be Britain's adorable little colony to Britain, no matter how much he'd grown.

Everything was amazing! Toys, videogames, art stuff, toy trains, toy cars, Barbies, Bikes, toy robots- You name it, they have it.

They spent hours in there, Britain's boredom was getting blocked at the amused emotion caused by America, Britain would watch this for centuries.

But sadly, time existed and Britain wanted to show him more of London.

"Come now America! We have to get going, time for the next building" Britain said cheerfully.

"Awwwww, can't we stay for a few more minutes?" Asked America in an childishly whine voice.

"Sorry But 'go' means 'go'" Britain said with clearly fake sadness in his voice.

"Fineeeee" America whined.

—-

"Where we going now" asked America.

"The London Bridge" Britain said simply.

America's eyes light up, he kinda always wanted to see the bridge for a long time but was always busy. It was like, two cool looking towers, it could open and close. It looks cool and wondered how sick it would be to see it in person. It must be massive, cool an-

"We're here" Britain said as he took his walking stick out the car first "we'll have to do a bit of walking to the bridge"

America didn't like walking but whatever, sure, he'll walk.

America feeling lazy to reply verbally, just nodded and did a 'mhm'

—

They were crossing over a bridge to get to the bridge, how funny. America thought.

But then Britain stopped walking.

"Why did we stop walking?" America asked curiosity.

"This is it, this is The London Bridge" Britain said.

America was dumbfounded. This is the London Bridge? It looked like the most basic bridge ever. He could name 15 bridges that looked identical to this one.

"Wha- what about the towers a-and the opening and closing thingy" America said while moving his hand-arms like the bridge did.

"Oh, that's not The London Bridge America" Britain answered simply.

"Huh? Then what is it?" America asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's called 'The Tower Bridge' America" Britain said simply.

Oh, America thought. At least it got a cool name in the end, not as cool as a name of "The London Bridge" but whatever.

"Sick, it still got a cool name at the end" America said confidently.

Britain giggled at America "Come on, let's go somewhere else" Britain said as he turned around with his walking stick and walked.

"There's still more to go?!" America said, shocked. He began to follow Britain.

"Oh America! Plenty places to go, been or haven't been, there's always a place to go in London" Britain said proudly and doing his weird posh walk those Londoner Brits do.

—

Britain showed America a lot of things, like Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Tower of London, the Palace and Hyde Park. That was one of the most beautiful parks he'd ever seen, London was actually a fun, entertaining place when it's warm.

Not to mention the fact that Britain and America's relationship has completely mended. They were having so much fun, America was almost disappointed when it was getting dark, but then he realised something...

He hasn't been on the London Eye yet

"Hey, where are we going now?" Asked America, hiding the disappointment from his voice.

"Home" lied Britain, smirking.

'Perhaps he forgot' America thought disappointedly, his boredom side was glad.

Until he was there, at the London Eye.

America's eyes lit up.

The London Eye was colourful lights on it.

Not that America never seen lights on stuff before but he was having such a good day that his brain acted like that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. (It really wasn't but everyone had those days before right?)

"Come on, let's get on" Britain said had he pulled tickets out of his pocket and went out the car.

America did as he was told and got to the empty line (because it was evening)

They got on, America was secretly worried that he'll get bored on it but since the entire room was empty, the sun setting and the lights and colours around London made everything better than the last time he's been on. Which was 2000, it was daylight and cloudy and rainy and noisy in the room and boring, but now, it was beautiful.

America took his sunglasses off (he didn't need to look cool at the moment)

Britain was pleased to see America finally enjoying his country. It wasn't always raining.

"So, How is it America?" Britain said cheerfully.

"It's beautiful Dad, I never knew how sick your country is when it's warm, clear and not crowded" America said amazed.

Britain giggled and replied "America! I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult!"

America laughed "Hahaha, take it as both!"

Britain laughed with him "Okay then darling"

America, now embarrassed, said "HEY! Don't call me thatttt, there's cameras in hereeeee!"

"Oh shush! It's not like the cameras have mics" Britain said in an mocking voice.

"Let's wave at the cameras" America said.

Britain was fine with that and replied "Oh, I don't see why not" shrugged Britain.

They both waved for 30 seconds and all of a sudden, America put out his middle finger, pointing at the camera while laughing.

"Hahaha, America! That's not very Polite of you" Britain said while laughing.

"But your laughingggg Dad! admit it that you laughed! Or else!" America said while moving his fingers as a warning that he'll tickle him.

"Make me" Britain said mockingly

"Oh, your asking for it!" America said loudly. Britain began to run to the opposite end of the room as America chased Britain.

Now they're running in circles laughing...

Who was gonna run out of breath first? And the answer was Ameria.

He stopped running and sat down on the...table(?) at the middle of the room while looking out the window again but realised that it was halfway down, meaning 10 minutes left.

Britain also sat down, next to America.

They talked for a bit and then it was time to get off.

—-

In the car (8:48pm)

"Man! That was fun! I really enjoyed today, thanks a bunch Dad" America said happily and feeling pretty tried, he has to go home tomorrow morning at 10pm.

"I know America, I did too" Britain said honestly. He never had this much fun for centuries, he and his wife, France's divorce was not easy for the kids and themselves. Britain missed the love of his life but oh well, at least he still sort of talk to her.

They got home, America immediately went to bed and immediately slept.

"Goodnight America" Britain said in his room while he's asleep "Sweet dreams"

Britain closed the door slowly and went off to his bed to sleep.

—

America was late to the airport, he slept in a bit too late and had to get going ASAP.

"BYEEE DAD" He shouted in his house and he was off, a bit sad that the goodbye was like this but he was late.

America saw the Taxi, ran towards it.

"Hey! I'll give you double if you ignore all speed laws in this country" America said while panting, he was sooo late.

"Uh- ok- sure" the Taxi driver said surprised, not expecting this.

—

America got to the airport in 9 minutes, he got to the airport so fast that he was actually 4 minutes early.

America shrugged. Whatever, he's at the airport and that's all that matters.

—-

America looked outside of his plane window and saw clear sun, no clouds.

'I should definitely visit Dad again sometime this year' America thought while smiling to himself 'Britain(the country) wasn't all that bad'

America decides to take a little nap on the plane. 'Great idea' thought America as he went to sleep...

—-Oneshot complete—-

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes, tell me. Thx. I'm aware that this is boring at first or all threw it or not boring at all. Some people are different, I'm just saying that this might be boring for some. Just tell me what's boring and some advice on how to fix it and I'll do something about it. Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. Sorry for the seemed rushed ending to some!


End file.
